Lost warrior
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: This is a sad one where Zeke finally meets his dad Brady. But Brady is nothing like Zeke imagined... he is cold and cruel, and is attempting to take over Deedstown. Now Zeke must find a way to stop him, even if it means reviling he is an alien to mr. Bradley.
1. Prolog

_The sound of sirens blasted through the streets of Deedstown, awakening anyone who could've possibly been asleep. A dark figure burst through the streets, his identity unknown to anyone, his features almost not visible to the world. But his figure was that of a male Novian._

_The police couldn't seem to catch up to him, not even in their cars, for this one was smart. Quick. And anytime any of them got remotely close, the creature would shoot at them with a stun laser, rendering them immobile. This technology was much more advanced, and effective than anything they'd ever seen, so they had no idea how to fight back properly._

_The sheriff leaned out of his car, taking aim at the creature with his gun and taking a shot. To his liking, he'd hit the being in the thigh, which should render it helpless. But to his astonishment, the creature didn't stop. It didn't even slow or faultier. It just kept running at the same speed._

_The human growled, grabbing his walkie talkie and requesting back up._

_The being smirked as it looked at what it considered to be the STUPID human before looking back ahead, finding an alleyway close by. Smirking again from beneath the shadow of the night, he rushed down it, pouncing up and against the left wall. Pushing off harshly, he launched onto the other wall, repeating the previous action. Again and again he did this before he'd reached the roof, taking off in another burst of speed, right as the police showed up. But by then, he was gone. Escaped with what he'd stollen..._

_The Novian slowed to a casual walk, knowing this town didn't have helicopter back up, and he'd just escaped with his prize. He looked down at all the advanced technology in his arms, mixed with some priceless gems, and some of them he took out of his L.S. with mechanical hands. _' These will do nicely... '_ He thought triumphantly. Slowly he hopped down from the building, landing easily on his feet. Once again he didn't faultier from the impact. He just kept walking._

_But not without getting noticed by a certain blond haired human child. Luckily for him, all the child could make out were his many antenna piercings, and the color purple._


	2. Walking with confusion and surprises

**Since the prolog was so short, I thought it'd be nice if I wrote an actual, lengthy chapter for you guys. ;)**

**So the first chapter- or the prolog... did that do anything for you guys? Was it cool or pointless? If you could tell me that'd be great so I can see if it's something I should ever do again.**

**One more side note. Fatch hasn't stopped writing poems, but I can only speak of him doing that if the chapter ends with him writing. And obviously the chapter would need to end with him to do that... Lately that hasn't been happening. I haven't stopped, I just don't have the right openings to do them.**

**Anyway, rants aside. Enjoy!**

* * *

" Really? "

Casper inquired softly, turning to his human friends: Jimmy and Richard.

" Do you know if they caught whoever it was? "

" I don't think they did Casper. "

Jimmy answered simply, shrugging his shoulders calmly.

" It was strange though. I think I saw the person briefly before he left. It looked like an alien boy. "

The group of four: Casper, Thatch, Richard and Jimmy were all out on a walk, each one trying to have a good time for their own personal reasons. Casper needed a break from school, as everything was a bit hard for him to deal with right now, Thatch needed some air after spending a whole week in bed, Richard wanted to keep clear of Mr. Bradley in case the man found out what he had to do to save Thatch, and Jimmy wanted to talk about the night before.

He couldn't seem to forget about what he saw. The only other Novian he'd met was Zeke (he had yet to meet Zeke's mom or sisters), and he wished he could've at least seen the one from last night better. Just like Richard, he enjoyed learning more about creatures and now aliens to an extent. Especially sense no one knew too much about aliens... he'd ask Zeke questions, but he also didn't want to be a nuisance to him in this sense.

He also couldn't help but wonder what the alien from last night had in his possession to cause such a ruckus. Clearly it was important/expensive, but he hadn't heard any reports about it on TV yet. Which was a bit odd to him really... maybe they were waiting until they had a picture of him- he didn't know. He assumed the authorities should've alerted the people by now though.

" Ngh... not Zeke, right? "

Richard asked softly, sounding worried.

" Oh no, it wasn't Zeke. "

Jimmy comforted, shaking his head greatly. He'd almost lost track of what he had said before...

" He was wearing a lot of silver hoops in his antennae, and he was purple. It couldn't have been Zeke. I-I'm kinda surprised you didn't hear any of the sirens last night... "

" Pfft. Jimmy, an EARTHQUAKE couldn't wake Richard up. "

Thatch teased, lightly punching the darker human in the arm. Richard blushed brightly at this little fact, turning away so no one could see his burning cheeks. The group laughed lightly, Jimmy going back to thinking about the Novian he'd seen last night. He couldn't help but wonder who he was, or what his motives were. Or what he was even stealing. What would a Novian, who probably had much more advanced things to work with, want with basic earth objects? ... This would sound SO much more intelligent if he knew what the alien had stolen...

Jimmy tried to force any thoughts linked to the Novian away for now, and he began to look at Thatch. The vampire appeared to be considerably better than he had not long ago, but it still seemed like he was greatly fatigued from the whole ordeal. Couldn't say he blamed him though. It was only natural for someone to be a bit... slowed down... after something nearly killed them. But he hoped. Thatch would bounce back soon. After all, it was not only for the creature, but for Richard as well. The human had been so worried about him as of late...

Jimmy let out an Oof, as he felt himself run into something, almost falling to the ground from the impact. It hadn't been very serious, but it was definitely enough to catch him off guard. Finally taking a look at what was in front of him, he found he'd ran right into Richard, who looked shocked from the sudden contact. Jimmy felt himself blush a little, mentally kicking himself for not paying better attention to his surroundings. He'd been so caught up wondering who that alien was, he hadn't even noticed Richard was there... now he understood how Richard could lose track of his surroundings as much as he did sometimes...

" Something wrong Jimmy? "

The psychic asked with a soft chuckle, causing Jimmy to blush harsher now. Seriously, how did he not see Richard there...?

" N-no. Just thinking is all. "

" About what? "

Thatch inquired, taking a step closer before his leg buckled below him, causing him to stumble. As he hit the ground, the others were immediately by his side and helping him back to his feet.

" You ok Thatch? "

Casper asked softly, letting the blushing vampire to take his own balance. Thatch chuckled a bit nervously, scratching the back of his leg with his foot.

" Heheh... y-yeah... sorry 'bout that... "

" Dude, don't APOLOGIZE. "

Richard teased, gently slugging the others upper arm.

" It's not like you fell on PURPOSE. "

The small group of friends laughed at this, Thatch seemingly the hardest. And this is when Jimmy smiled happily. It was moments like this that made him happy that Thatch wasn't a bully anymore. The vampire always said things that others could seemingly bounce a joke off of without even thinking. And it was cool. If he tried- like REALLY tried- Jimmy bet he could do that too.

" Hey guys. "

Richard suddenly intervened, smiling brightly and pulling a wad of cash from his coat pocket. And from what Jimmy could see, a lot of them consisted of 20 dollar bills.

" Anybody up for lunch? "

" ... Where'd you get all that Richard? "

Jimmy found himself asking, unknowingly staring at the wad of cash. Richard soon noticed where his gaze fell and laughed, flicking it a couple times as if to show, once again, how much of it there was.

" Well, my dad was an executive in the game making company. When he died, all the money he had saved in his bank account went straight to me. "

" When did you claim it? "

" Right before Mr. Bradley found out I was a psychic. "

" I-I was with you so much of that time though! "

Jimmy yelped, throwing his arms out in exasperation.

" And there were times when you were doing your homework when I was done. "

Richard said smugly, smirking as he crossed his arms. Jimmy slowly let his arms flop to his sides, realizing the other was right. There were so many times Richard had finished his homework before him, and the psychic would leave the house only to be back hours later, yet always in time for dinner. He'd had loads of time to get this done... now only one question remained...

" ... How much did you get? "

Richard smiled nervously at this question, looking down at he was now.

" Um... w-well... "

The psychic took a deep breath before saying simply.

" ... 10,000,000 dollars... "

The others felt their jaws drop at this, neither one believing their ears. Richard's father had 10 mill in his savings?! And all of that just went to Richard! The psychic in question blushed profoundly before looking down sheepishly, calmly admitting.

" I, eh, don't really know what to do with it right now though... I'm not technically allowed to live alone yet by law, as I AM only 12, and Leah's only 13... I-I HAVE been giving Mr. Bradley some money too! I-it's the least I could do for him adopting me and Leah... "

" ... Dude. "

Thatch breathed, easily getting Richard's attention.

" Could you SERIOUSLY BE anymore freakin AWESOME? "

Once again the group shared a laugh before taking their steps to the nearest, fast food place they knew.

* * *

**I have to end this chappie here. I ran out of ideas for this one. ^_^"**


	3. A confession and a broken heart

**Next chappie. And I have nothing to say. :3**

* * *

_" At last... "_

_The man said darkly, his gloved finger tracing along the windshield of his beautiful aircraft. _

_" At last it is complete... "_

* * *

" So Mantha, I've been meaning to ask you. "

Zeke said softly, a harsh pink blush crossing his face. It would've been blue had he not been wearing his disguise...

The two were on a walk around the park right now, just the two of them, and Zeke was going to say something that had been on his mind for quite some time now. The only reason it was just the two of them right now is because Casper, Thatch, Richard and Jimmy were already out on a walk around Deedstown, and Zeke had admitted he didn't like traveling around the town alone. Made him paranoid even. But this was only part of the reason he'd invited Mantha. No, there was another, much more personal reason behind him asking her specifically out here today.

The zombie girl in question turned to him, obviously oblivious to the alien's current distress. She decided to sit down on the park bench, motioning for Zeke to sit beside her. With a nervous gulp, the Novian complied, twiddling his thumbs as he tried to figure out what to say. He wanted to make sure he said the right thing... one false move, and it was game over... Mishelle and Melody had given him tips how to do this, but as usual, the twins both had very separate ideas. Mishelle said to wow her, while Melody said to just be himself. Be himself, but be sweet too. Now the question of how to do it remained.

Zeke took a deep breath, sighing in an attempt to remain calm.

" Mantha... we're friends, right? "

He asked gently causing the zombie girl to look at him with soft confusion. Why was he asking her this? Was he doubtful of their friendship like Thatch was? Well then again Thatch was a bit of an exception, as everyone once portrayed him as a bully. But Zeke was NOT an exception. So why would he e asking her this?... Was she this intimidating amongst her friends that they had to question their friendship with her?!_ ' Calm down... ' _She told herself softly._ ' Who knows? This might lead up to something else. '_

" Of course we are Zeke. "

Mantha finally responded, trying to sound 100% confident in her answer. If she even sounded a single percent unsure, then it would only upset the alien.

" Why do you ask? "

" Uh, well, "

Zeke stuttered, his blush growing brighter and he began running a hand through his hair.

" You see... I've, eh, been thinking a lot lately, and I, um, r-realized some stuff. Like... well... remember the night I found out I was a vessel? "

Of course she did. Zeke had been so upset... he'd run off and when she found him, he was freezing half to death, and was fighting his emotions. She easily remembered that night...

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_Hearing a strange sound, almost like a sob, Mantha quickly got to her feet, confused beyond belief. Was that Zeke? And if it was, was he crying? Walking a bit further, trying to find the sound, she soon found it. There, sitting inside a caves opening was Zeke. The Novian was sitting on a rock, shivering violently and tightly gripping the sides of his head. Filled with concern, Mantha immediately rushed inside, quickly catching the others attention._

_Turns out Zeke wasn't crying, but judging by his sparkling eyes and sad facial expression, he wanted to. But the violent shaking seemed like it was coming from a different source, like it wasn't because of his emotions. Mantha carefully sat on her knees, right in front of the alien, smiling softly. She really just hoped she could help him._

_" Zeke, are you alright? "_

_She asked calmly, and softly. The softly reason was because the Novian's antenna were twitching, and she figured he heard through his antenna. Maybe they were sensitive right now. Zeke shook him head swiftly and began to scrub his tender eyes before looking at her as if she were crazy._

_" Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? "_

_' Oh great. ' Mantha thought in minor irritation. ' He's putting up a front. This better not be just because I'm a girl. ' As much as she wanted to pop the alien, she knew she couldn't. One, this was a delicate situation. Two,she had to stay on his good side. And three, the Novian could EASILY crush her. And she knew this. He only HAD super strength._

_" Well... "_

_Mantha started, trying to keep calm._

_" You were just told you have an ancient demon in your soul. "_

_" O-oh yeah! That! "_

_Zeke laughed shakily._

_" Yeah, no big deal! I-I'm great! "_

_Ugh... wow... this was just SAD. Maybe Mantha SHOULD get tough. After all, Zeke was being kinda stupid right now. Huffing harshly, the zombie girl glared down the alien, crossing her arms._

_" Ok, cut the crap man. "_

_She hissed, shocking the alien harshly._

_" Wh-what? "_

_" There's OBVIOUSLY something wrong here. Just spill it already! "_

_" Don't yell at me! "_

_Zeke hissed back. Just then a harsh, cold wind blew through the cave, getting the little alien to shiver violently, eyes clenched shut and arms gripping the other arm. Mantha frowned lightly, placing her fingers gemtly against his pale cheeks, immediately pulling them back._

_" You're freezing! "_

_" Y-yeah... "_

_He confirmed lightly, eyes opening again and showing the girl how honest he was trying to be._

_" This planets much colder than mine... since my people can't produce our own body temperatures, w-we try to keep our planet nice and toasty. B-but this... w-way to cold. "_

_Mantha frowned, realizing what she had to do. And if she didn't, then there would be a strong chance Zeke could get sick. Slowly, very begrudgingly, the zombie girl wrapped her_ _arms around the shuddering alien, to which Zeke sat ridged to. He didn't object, however, his face turned bright blue upon contact._

_" U-u-uhhhh... "_

_Zeke muttered, worrying Mantha by the action. She almost feared she'd gone to far, but was at least happy to find that Zeke stopped shivering._

_" Th-thank you... "_

_" No worries. "_

_The two remained silent for a bit, Mantha almost worried she wouldn't be able to get Zeke to talk. After all, it seemed like he was dead set against talking about it. Although... she couldn't just quit either._

_" So, uh, can I ask what you DO think about all this? "_

_Zeke looked down, eyes starting to sparkle in sadness returning to his eyes again. Worse, a light purple liquid even began to outline the bottom of them. The alien clenched his eyes shut and turned away from the other. And that's when Mantha understood. He was upset to the point of tears, and yet, he didn't want to cry. Hell, he was forcing himself NOT to cry even. And Mantha couldn't help but feel insulted. Was he trying not to cry just because she was a girl?!_

_" Why won't you cry Zeke? "_

_She said softly, trying not to hiss at him._

_" I-I'm not gonna cry! "_

_Zeke hissed, covering his eyes with his left arm._

_" I'm a strong, brave Novian soldier! Soldiers don't cry! "_

' So that's it-! ' _She thought, truly amazed at the Novian's true thoughts_. ' It's a sign of weakness on his planet! He's afraid that if he cries, it'll bring his people shame._ '_ _To be honest, she found this much more noble. If it was just a masculine thing, then she might've flipped out. But it was because he was afraid, and trying to remain brave. It was actually quite admirable._

_Smiling, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, Mantha quickly got his attention._

_" Zeke, you need to get it out of your system. "_

_She explained calmly._

_" If you don't, it won't go away. And there's a good chance you could have a mental breakdown in front of EVERYONE! Do you really want that to happen? "_

_Zeke gasped, sitting up ridged. As if this thought terrified him to no end. Finally, Zeke let go, and his purple tears fell like rain. Mantha pulled back slightly at the sudden movement, but carefully hugged him tighter. After all... it was all she could think of. Besides, it looked like it was helping._

_" Th-thank you Mantha... "_

_Zeke whimpered, slowly hugging her back._

_" C-could you, um, maybe, NOT tell anyone I was c-crying? "_

_Mantha giggled slightly at Zeke's adorableness before hugging him tighter._

_" No problem buddy. "_

* * *

" Yeah... I remember... "

Mantha responded faintly, looking at the alien boy again, who was blushing brighter now.

" Why do you ask Zeke? "

Zeke looked down at the hands folded in his lap, biting his lower lip gently.

" Well... ever since then, I've been having these... feelings... and... "

Mantha felt herself blush, feeling like she knew where this was going. If it was... then was Zeke really about to confess his feelings for her? Did he really have FEELINGS for her?! She blushed even further when she felt the boy gently clasp both of her hands with his own.

" I-it's just... nobody's ever cared about me like that before, a-and it felt... amazing... that someone as beautiful and kind as you could care about someone like me... "

The zombie girl felt her heart would've skipped a beat had she had a heart beat at all. But at least she could feel it filling up with a warm, unusual feeling. Something she once felt for her pen-pal Frankie. Was she... was she in love with Zeke...?

" I... I was wondering- i-if you wouldn't mind... if you would like to, um... "

Mantha smiled brightly, trying not to laugh to spare the alien his feeling. And his pride... Flash he had such a massive pride... she didn't think he was stupid to do this- heck her heart was fluttering at the thought of him confessing his feelings to her. She just thought that seeing him this flustered was adorable. He was usually so sure of himself. She watched as Zeke took another deep breath before looking into her eyes.

" Go... out? "

Mantha found herself blushing furiously at this, unknowingly locking the alien into a hug. She felt the boy cringe before he eventually hugged her back. And they stayed this way for a while before they pulled back, leaning their foreheads together as their hands intertwined. Soon, after a few minutes of simply looking into each others eyes, their eyes closed gently and they leaned in for a kiss.

Neither of them noticed the figure bolting from the park with his friends chasing after him nervously. Or the fact that they were being watched by someone else, not amongst the group of friends that had just bolted off.

" I found him... "

The man muttered, his pierced antennae lowering greatly.

" And he's got a little girlfriend now as well... this might just prove to be in my favor... "

* * *

Casper slowly walked over to Thatch's coffin, finding said vampire sitting on top of the lid, his face buried in his hands. He looked... miserable, to say the least.

Casper had just returned to Scare School not too long ago after chasing after Thatch. He still had yet to learn why Thatch suddenly took off like that, or how he'd managed to run so fast when he was still recovering. If anything, however, Thatch has currently breathing heavily, so at least Casper knew he might've been able to catch up to him had Thatch not been sprinting like that.

The ghost took a brief moment to regain his own breath before he slowly approached the vampire, careful, as not to startle the poor guy. A loose floor board creaked below him, causing the vampire to jump and let out an aggravated groan, his head throwing back considerably.

" JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! "

Thatch yelled, his head snapping back down to notice the shocked, and slightly hurt looking Casper. The ghost in question felt his lips tug into a frown before taking a few steps back.

" ... I-I'm sorry... "

Casper whispered, turning and heading towards the door.

" ... I'm sorry Casper... "

The ghost froze at the doorway, slowly turning to see how upset Thatch truly looked right now. It looked like he was even upset for yelling at the ghost in the first place. Clearly he hadn't meant to, or hadn't even known it was him.

" I... I just... I-I... "

Casper blinked sadly, any previous hurt leaving and was being replaced with pure concern again. Slowly he sat beside Thatch on the coffin, waiting for him to explain himself. As he waited, he looked down, and almost instantly noticed a soft red color at the other's wrist._ ' Oh no... ' _He thought sadly, realizing what the other had done. _' At least... it doesn't seem that bad this time... '_

" ... Thatch, what's wrong? "

Casper asked, almost afraid of the answer. Yet Thatch never gave him one. So instead, he began to think of what could've set him off in the first place. He had been fine until they got to the park. And then they saw Zeke and Mantha... ooooh... now he got it...

Why hadn't he seen it sooner? Thatch always acted a little different around Mantha... he blushed, he never looked her in the eye,... it was so obvious now...

" ... It's Mantha, isn't it? "

He watched as Thatch cringed, knowing he'd been right.

" I... I've liked her for a long time now... "

Thatch confessed, shuddering and bringing his knees close.

" But back when I realized it, I was a bully... and knew I wouldn't ever have a shot with her... even when I became nice again, the fear of her rejecting me for everything I did held me back... F-Fatch tried to get me to confess, but... I... I couldn't bring myself to do it. And... now... i-it's too late... "

Casper frowned, his heart truly going out to the vampire right now. He knew this us the been really hard on him right now... if Thatch really DID like her for that long, this had to be rough on him. Upon seeing the vampires eyes tearing up, he brought the other into a hug, hoping to calm him down. After all... he didn't know what he could tell the poor vampire to make him feel better.

* * *

**Poor Thatchy... see you guys tomorrow. **


	4. The purple Novian: Brady

**I've noticed my writing mojo is coming back greatly thanks to this story. It's only strange because I liked the other story more, and thought I'd write better for it. Am I the only one who noticed the different style between the two...?**

**You all probably don't care to much about this and just wanna read the story huh? X3 Well enjoy. **

* * *

" Wait. Thatch had a crush on Mantha? "

Richard asked the ghost gently, looking truly worried by this fact. Casper nodded sadly in response.

" Yeah. He's pretty broken up about it too... "

" Zeke probably didn't even know Thatch liked her... he'd never have gone after her... h-he's not like that... "

Richard and Casper were walking around the lake right now, and it was around noon. Richard had called the ghost out here to see if he knew what was wrong with Thatch. Why the vampire had run off like he did yesterday. After all, even though Scare School was used to seeing him around, he still couldn't go there without it being an emergency. But of course Richard was worried about his friend, and asked if the ghost could fill him in.

Thatch hadn't been in a very good mood today either... he was moping, and he refused to talk to Zeke at all. When Casper confronted him about it, he simply said he needed time to calm down, and if he spoke to Zeke, he might say something he'd regret later. Looking back on it now, it was very mature of him to hold his tongue. But at the same time Casper was really hoping the silent treatment wouldn't last long. After all, Zeke wasn't stupid. He'd soon figure out something was up, and start asking questions. It wouldn't be long before Zeke knew what was going on...

" I never knew Thatch liked Mantha... "

Richard said, looking down in what seemed like mild sadness.

" I'm surprised he never told me... he usually talks about everything with me... he's... kept so many secrets since we've been reunited... "

Casper flinched at this, feeling a bit sorry for the human. He knew that he was close to Thatch- they'd been friends since they were kids. And Casper could understand why Thatch was a little... hesitant... to tell the human some things, but he also understood it was a little disheartening knowing your best friend was hiding something from you...

Casper placed a gentle hand down on the humans shoulder. He hated to have to say this, but it was true...

" Hey, I gotta go back to school. Take care, ok? "

Richard looked at him sadly, but slowly nodded, mustering a soft smile.

" Right. Bye... "

The human watched as the ghost took off running back to his school, sighing silently as he continued his walk. He had nothing left to do, he just hadn't wanted to go home yet. Again, his mind was still on Thatch.

He couldn't help but feel sorry for his poor friend... he'd never experienced it himself, but he knew it was terrible to have the one you love not only love someone else, but to love one of his best friends as well. He could only imagine how difficult this was on poor Thatch... but at the same time, Richard knew the vampire would bounce back quickly. He usually did.

Suddenly the boy felt something metallic take hold of his upper body, pinning his arms to his sides. Richard yelped a bit and began to wiggle frantically from the grasp of the metal. A sharp pain etched through his skull, causing his vision to fade considerably. Opening his eyes a bit, forcing himself to focus. He briefly saw an alien in front of him with many antennae piercings and the color purple, before he completely blacked out.

* * *

Mantha smiled as Zeke took hold of her hand, blushing brightly at it. It honestly felt a bit awkward holding his hand, as he only had 3 fingers, but she still loved the feeling. She almost wanted to know what what his hands felt like- as he always wore gloves- but didn't ask yet. After all, there was obviously a reason why he wore them.

The two were with all their friends now eating dinner at Scare School, sitting by each other happily. Their friends all knew of their relationship, and they were all happy for them. Admittedly Casper and Thatch appeared to be a bit more hesitant with their congratulations, but the two didn't mind. After all, it WAS very sudden. They would've probably been a little hesitant as well.

To be honest, Mantha didn't even care if anyone didn't agree with their relationship. She'd always thought Zeke was sweet, strong, and definitely loyal. He also had a pride that proved he was willful and strong on an emotional level. Even better, he was a genius, and could probably find a way out of any situation. Definitely someone she wouldn't mind being in a relationship with.

She looked over at Zeke, finding him blushing, and using a metal spoon from his L.S. to eat. She smirked, always a little fascinated by his alien features. Particularly his antennae. The black scythes were pinned back currently, and the right one was twitching a bit. She remember him saying that they were the center behind his senses. Meaning they were also very sensitive. The girl also remembered that Zeke's mother, Paulina, calmed him down by a simple touch. Smirking a bit, she gently took hold of the scythe part and gently stroked it with her thumb.

Zeke sat ridged for a moment, the blush on his intensifying greatly before his eyes closed, a soft whirring sound emanating from his L.S.S. Mantha found herself giggling at this, finding Zeke's kitten like expression adorable.

The sound of a chair scraping amongst the ground caused the two to calm down, Zeke's blush fading away, and they looked up to see Thatch had stood up, glaring softly before simply walking off. Zeke and Mantha looked at each other, confused to say the least.

" Is something wrong with him? "

Zeke asked softly.

" Is he maybe feeling sick again? "

" I don't know... "

Mantha admitted sadly, looking to where the vampire rushed off before getting to her feet.

" I'm gonna go check on him... "

" Eh, maybe that's not a good idea Mantha. "

Casper said softly, almost going unheard by the zombie girl.

" Casper, he's our friend. If something's wrong, I wanna help him. "

Casper smiled warmly at this, completely forgetting why Thatch had stormed off in the first time. It was nice to see Mantha cared this much about the vampire, especially considering it took a while for her to trust him.

She moved to head out in pursuit of the vampire, when she felt Zeke grab her hand, instantly getting her attention.

" Hey, I've got something to do out in Deedstown. "

He said sweetly, standing up and giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

" I'll see you soon, ok? "

Mantha blushed and nodded, unable to speak. As the two parted ways, and left the cafeteria, Lexi let out a cute aww, getting Casper's attention.

" They're so cute together! "

The shadow girl cooed, taking her boyfriends hand.

" Oh, I just know they'll be happy together! Don't you agree Casper? "

Casper smiled warmly, wrapping an arm around her waist and bringing her closer to him.

" I do. "

* * *

Mantha walked out into the hallway, surprised to see Thatch wasn't there._ ' Geez. For someone who's still recovering, he certainly moves fast. '_ She thought sarcastically. But she WAS relieved to know he was well enough to move quickly. She was about to start walking again when she heard footsteps from behind her. Had Thatch gone done the other end of the hall? Slowly she turned, and found that she was soon pressed into the brick wall behind her.

Looking at her attacker, she was surprised to find it was a purple male Novian. His eyes had a faraway look to them, the normally larger part of the gloss in a Novian's eyes dilated, and black outlined the lower part of his eyes. His black antennae had multiple hoop piercings in the sides of them, he wore a purple shirt with a black collar, two thin lines through it, a golden dot on his chest, and gold and black striped sleeves. And as it was seen on every Novian Mantha had yet to meet, he wore black gloves, and black boots/pants.

The man in question suddenly lifted her high off the ground and threw him over his head, obviously trying to slam her into the ground. However, when the cold floor never came into contact, Mantha began to recognize what had surrounded her. Warm arms held her, hands resting on her left shoulder and leg. And if this person hadn't had five fingers, she'd have assumed it was Zeke. She was going to look when she felt another sensation of falling, indicating whoever had caught her couldn't balance the sudden weight. She was just relieved she didn't fall on the floor, rather she fell into the persons lap.

Finally she found she couldn't stand not knowing who caught her. Opening her eyes, she was VERY surprised to find it was Thatch who caught her. His cheeks were a rosy hue, and she personally found it quite adorable, but she couldn't focus on it right now. The children quickly got to their feet, glaring angrily at the alien before them.

" What do you want with us?! "

Mantha hissed, amazed when the alien showed no sign of emotion. No indication he was even intimidated by her. He simply blinked and answered blandly.

" Well, I was trying to knock you out, but bat-boy here decided to play "hero"... "

The man used the two fingers that weren't his thumb to do quotations when he said "hero", but it wasn't nearly as affective had he had more fingers. Luckily it got the point across though.

" So I guess I'll have to do this the fun way. "

The man reached into his L.S.S., something the children had yet to see a Novian do, and in a swift motion he fired a blue beam from some kind of gun. Mantha was once again left confused when she felt herself being pushed to the ground, hearing an unusual sound behind her. Looking up, she found Thatch had taken her place, and he was frozen from the neck down.

Mantha immediately pounced up and tried to free him of the icy prison.

" F-f-forget about me! "

Thatch stuttered through gritted fangs, one eye clenched shut in an attempt to cease the shaking.

" Run! "

Mantha was quite against it, but took off running anyway. She had no other ideas on how she could've freed him with the Novian still there, and found the best course of action would've been to run.

Needless to say, the man was less than pleased by this. Yet he showed no indication of his frustration and simply traced a gloved finger along Thatch's jaw line.

" Well... "

He said calmly, blinking in what seemed to be deep thought.

" You're not the girlfriend bait, but I believe I've seen you hanging around Zeke once or twice... "

Suddenly a very wide, very sadistic grin spread across the man's face, chilling Thatch to the bone.

" Yes... "

The Novian purred, glaring and poking Thatch's nose, getting the vampire to clamp his eyes shut.

" You'll still do nicely... "

* * *

_Richard squirmed a bit, feeling his head spinning greatly, attempting to open his eyes. Upon his lack of sight, he realized he was blindfolded. He tried to pull his hands up to remove the cloth, only to find both his hands AND feet were tied up. He was immobile, and blind. Two of the worst things for a psychic. Not being able to use his hands meant he couldn't focus his ability to move things, and sight meant he couldn't see what he was levitating, meaning he wouldn't be able to use his powers at all. Occasionally he could lift things with just his eyes, but if he couldn't see..._

_The sound of sobbing filled his ears, meaning he wasn't alone. There were other captives here, and judging by the tonality, they were girls. He turned his head in their direction, calling out into the darkness._

_" Wh-who's there? "_

_The sobbing stopped, and it seemed like they were a bit startled to find the human awake at all. He must've been out for a while..._

_" M-Mishelle, Melody and me; Paulina. "_

_Zeke's family...? Did the Novian who kidnapped them have some form of connection with them, or did he simply kidnap them because they were royalty? He wanted to know the answer to this, but found he had more pressing matters to deal with right now._

_" A-are you tied up too? "_

_" 'Fraid so. "_

_He heard Mishelle say sadly._

_" Our L.S.S. are shot too. "_

_Melody added softly._

_" Meaning we can't use them anytime soon... "_

_Darn... so they really were trapped..._

_" Where are we...? "_

_Richard asked, instinctively turning his head around. Although, he knew it wouldn't do any good, as he couldn't see..._

_" I think it's a starship... "_

_He heard Paulina say softly._

_" But it looks odd... like... it was made with human technology... and gems... "_

_" What does that purple Novian want with us anyway? "_

_He heard the girls gasped, and he immediately feared he'd said something wrong. Did the purple Novian hold some sort of significants to them...?_

_" You saw him?! "_

_He heard Paulina yelp, sounding truly panicked. It was making him a bit nervous as well to be honest._

_" O-only the antennae piercings and the color purple! "_

_" ... No... "_

_The woman cried, sounding terrified and heart broken at the same time._

_" It can't be... "_

_Suddenly Richard jumped upon hearing a metal door slamming open, and hearing the girls shriek shortly after. The sound of something skidding across the ground filled his ears, and he wished more than ever he could see what was going on. The door slammed once more, and when he found he couldn't stand not knowing anymore, he called out._

_" Who's there? "_

_The newcomer remained silent for a split second before he said in a chattered and concerned tone._

_" R-Richard? "_

_Richard's head pulled back a bit; he knew that voice ANYWHERE._

_" Thatch?! "_

_He called out._

_" Are you ok?! W-why do you sound so... off? "_

_" Heheh... fr-frozen solid fr-fr-from the neck do-own... "_

_Thatch chuckled softly, sounding truly cold. It wasn't often his fangs chattered that furiously._

_" D-do you know what's going on? "_

_" Afraid not buddy. "_

_Richard said with a shrug, a new voice filling his ears._

_" The man who brought you kids here... "_

_Paulina mumbled, almost sounding like she was crying._

_" ... He's my ex husband... "_

* * *

Zeke smiled as he sipped his litter of cherry cola, savoring its flavor. He'd always wonder why pure water hurt him, yet human body fluids and carbonated drinks didn't.

The Novian had planned on meeting up with Richard at this concession stand around now, but the human was now 10 minutes late. He couldn't help but wonder what was taking his human pal so long. Richard was one of those people who were NEVER late, so the fact he was late now was concerning. He hoped the human wasn't being bullied like back in Twilight Town. The bullies there bruised the psychics ribs pretty good, and Zeke never wanted to see the human in that condition again...

Slowly Zeke stood up, deciding he should probably go off in search of the human. After all, maybe Richard was in trouble. The alien's super strength could be of some use if that were the case. As he went to take a turn, he felt someone latch onto his arm, causing him to freeze. Now, due to all of his military training, his first instinct was to grab the persons arm and pull them to the front. When he found he'd only brought the ARM to the front, he immediately knew it was Mantha who grabbed him. He blushed greatly, turning and handing the breathless zombie her arm back.

" S-sorry Mantha. "

He said sheepishly, chuckling a little.

" You jumped me. "

As as he laughed, he finally took in her panicked expression, now growing very serious.

" Wh-what's wrong? "

Mantha breathed in once more and looked like she was about to tell her story, when a thick shadow covered the ground, causing the two to look up. There, in the sky, was a VAST amount of Novian ships, and due to it, a lot of humans began looking up and pointing at them, while others simply ran and screamed. Zeke, however, could only stare in awe.

The lead ship opened up the bottom and projected an image. And Zeke could feel every fiber in his body go numb at who's image he saw.

" People of earth! "

The image began in a voice so loud it was almost deafening.

" I have been observing you- and stealing from you- for years now, and it's finally time I came in for the attack! I have brought my people here to take over your planet! Either surrender now, or I'll be forced to eliminate you! That is all. "

With that, the image faded, and Zeke slipped to the ground, his antennae drooping to the ground. Mantha soon bent by his side, hands hovering just near his shoulder.

" Zeke? "

She asked softly.

" What's wrong? "

" ... Mantha... "

Zeke muttered in a monotone, almost not even acknowledging the fact he'd spoken at all.

" That... was my dad Brady... "

* * *

**Boom. X3 **

**Also, I am aware the alien invasion thing is not only cliché, but it was also poorly described. I'm so sorry... -_-"**


	5. New course of action

**I know that hardly anybody will care, but today (July 31) is my oc Septimus' birthday! Happy birthday my epic little fire demon! :D**

**And now on with the story.**

* * *

" Zeke, you... you can't be serious... "

Mantha muttered, unable to believe her ears. That man, the same one who kidnapped Thatch, was Zeke's father...? The girl looked down at Zeke's eyes, finding the gloss now dilated, and brimming with purple tears. In a sharp fit of concern, Mantha knelt down and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, hoping to calm him down. She personally didn't know how this felt, but she knew it wasn't pleasant. And even though she knew they needed to go up there and stop this mad man, she knew Zeke was too upset to move.

" ... I always knew my father was evil... "

Zeke murmured, his voice cracking in the progress.

" But I... I never thought he'd... "

" Shhh... "

Mantha shushed, hugging him tighter.

" We'll fix this... it'll be ok... "

" I-I... I don't wanna fight him... "

The little alien whimpered, wrapping his arms around the ones that protected him.

" B-but if I don't... h-he'll destroy this planet... "

Slowly the Novian rose to his feet, Mantha following shortly after.

" I need to get up there... "

" I'll go with you. "

Mantha offered sweetly, surprised when Zeke instantly shot her down.

" No. "

He said simply, looking at her with serious, yet kind eyes.

" There will be a lot of them up there, and they won't hesitate to stop you. You need to stay here. "

" C-can't I do anything to help you?! "

Mantha cried, throwing her hands out in desperation.

" Yes. Go get Fatch or Jake. Their strength and speed will come in handy. "

The zombie girl nodded before taking off running, leaving Zeke alone. The boy looked up at the star ships, watching as the one his father was in landing in the center of Deedstown, sighing greatly. This wouldn't be easy to pull off... heck there was a very strong chance he could end up being deactivated. But backing down now would only ensure doom and destruction for this planet. And he wasn't going to let that happen.

Taken in a deep breath, the boy was about to head over to the fallen star ship, when something caught his eye. That one human, the creature catcher, was heading to the ship as well with creature catching equipment._ ' That moron-! ' _Zeke mentally hissed, feeling his eye begin to twitch furiously._ ' He doesn't know how to capture an alien- nor could he do it! Is he TRYING to get himself killed?! ' _Without another thought, Zeke rushed after the human, hoping he caught up soon.

* * *

Fatch poked his head through the dorm door, trying to see if anyone was there. To his relief there wasn't. With a soft smile he walked in and headed straight for his back pack. Reaching in, he pulled out his beloved stuffed bear Flippy and sat down at the foot of his bed, reaching into his bag and pulling out his journal. He smiled warmly and sat the bear at his side, opening his book and taking a silver pen to the page.

_Things are perfect_

_My life's been a blast_

_And although I can never forget everything that's happened to me_

_I'm willing to try to forget the past_

Fatch smiled brightly, hugging the journal close to his heart. He meant every word of what he'd just written. He had been feeling amazing lately, and nothing he ever remembered from the past was bothering him at all. Not even... that... yeah, even if he was feeling better, he wouldn't think about it. But lately he found he was constantly happy, and nothing got him down. True he did have a horrible need to fight, but that was only natural for him, so it wasn't a huge deal.

The prince grabbed his teddy bear and cuddled him close, loving the fact it still smelled of lavender.

" You know Flippy, I've been feeling amazing lately. "

He said happily, soon throwing his voice and moving the bear to speak.

**" Oh? Whys that Fatch? Get a girlfriend? "**

" Heheh... no Flippy, "

Fatch giggled.

" Nice though. No, I've been able to live without feeling bad about everything that happened to me when I was little. Its... been AGES since I've felt this great. Since I've felt this... happy. "

**" Aw, thats WONDERFUL news Fatch! "**

Flippy cheered, his hands raising up in the air.

**" I am so happy to see you happy again! I just know it'll stick! You'll be happy for years to come dude! No more depression for you! Those scars will heal right up! "**

Fatch blushed and giggled widely, wondering why he just said all that. When he was little and alone, and he needed to talk and Dusk was at college, he made Flippy talk, and he completely lost track of what he'd make the bear say. But the things he made the bear say always made him feel better, and it always spoke the truth. He just hoped he'd been right about the depression and scars though.

Smiling brightly, he hugged the bear tightly, feeling a warm feeling engulfing his heart. He loved it. He loved feeling happy and content with everything.

His nose twitched a bit, picking up on a werewolf scent. Opening his eyes and looking up, he found Jake in the door way, arms crossed and smiling smugly. Fatch felt his face heat up greatly, hugging Flippy even tighter.

" Y-you heard nothing! "

He yelped, getting an amused laugh from the werewolf prince. Jake knelt by his side, giving him a cheeky grin.

" Aw c'mon man. "

He said softly, pinching the vampires cheek.

" This is great news! Besides, Flippy's epic! "

Fatch blushed again and looked down, squeezing the bear closer to his chest. It warmed him even more knowing Jake didn't mind him talking for Flippy... he wanted to talk more when Mantha rushed into the dorm. She was breathless, and she seemed frightened to the core. Fatch quickly rose to his feet, watching her carefully.

* * *

Mr. Bradley peeked around the corner, grinning as he watched an orange haired Novian male march by, holding a spear- like taser. He grabbed his ecto vacuum (forgot the names of his equipment) and was about to rush off after him when he felt something violently pull him away. His first assumption was that it was another Novian, but he soon found it was that one child who was sometimes over at his house to see Richard. Black hair, blue shirt, neon green eyes... he believed his name was Zeke...?

" Mr. Bradley, what are you doing here?! "

The child yelped, looking truly worried about the older.

" I'm doing my job. "

The man said simply.

" Capturing these creatures. "

He failed to notice Zeke's eyes twitch a bit. Yet the child didn't back down.

" Sir, with all do respect, you're no match for these guys! "

The child yelped again.

" They'll tear you apart! "

" I'm not leaving while they're here and trying to take over the world! "

" ... You're not gonna leave, are you? "

Zeke said blandly, arms flopping to the side. Mr. Bradley shook his head, getting the child to sigh.

" Fine. Then I'm coming with you. "

" Wh-what?! "

The man yelped, not believing his ears.

" N-no! You're still a child! There's no way you could-! "

Before he even knew what was happening, Zeke roughly grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the ships.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this chapter sucked, I got so distracted today. ^_^;**

**Goodnight!**


	6. The severity grows

**I'm gonna have a wee bit of trouble with this chapter, so I'm sorry in advanced if it turns out bad. **

* * *

Zeke peeked around the corner, holding his arm out to prevent Mr. Bradley from recklessly walking out into the open. Seeing a blond Novian walk further down the hall, the boy grabbed the creature catchers arm and dragged him halfway down the hall and turned to the left, right as the guard turned and looked. Zeke sighed a bit, feeling a little nervous right now. But really it was just because he didn't want his "companion" here to do something ridiculously stupid and get them both killed.

The two had been creeping around these halls for a good while now, and the human disguised Novian was worried that the creature catcher wouldn't be up to this task. After all, Novian's weren't stupid. Quite the opposite really. They would probably find Graham rather quickly had the human not been with him. But as the child established before the human was quite stubborn, and wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. So he figured he might as well drag the human along so he wouldn't get himself killed. Although, he wasn't doing it as much for the human as he was for Richard and Jimmy. After all, Graham was Richard's adopted dad, and he was Jimmy's ACTUAL dad. They would be depressed without him.

Taking a calming breath, he began to move again, the human not far behind. He began to wonder where the central control room was, as this was an earth built star ship, so it was a little different than he was used to. Everything was out of place here. It was a little unnerving for the Novian child...

Suddenly an alarm began to flare, and he began to fear they'd been spotted. Looking up at one of the monitors, he was greatly relieved to find the alarm hadn't sounded because of them. Rather it sounded because Fatch and Jake had burst through the door downstairs and were now fighting off several Novian guards._ ' Good. '_ Zeke thought with a smile._ ' That'll keep them busy for a while... now maybe I can get to the control center and shut down this stupid thing. Hopefully I won't have to see my father anywhere... '_ With a simple hand wave signal, he and Mr. Bradley began walking further down the hall.

" ... So... "

Graham muttered, breaking the long silence that had been held between the two.

" How exactly do you know where we're going? "

Zeke mentally sighed to the humans question. He didn't know how to a sweet his without straight up lying to the man. After all, he didn't want to lie- he hated it- but he couldn't exactly tell the truth. How did he know where they were going...

" ... I don't... REALLY know where were going. "

He finally responded gently; after all, that wasn't a lie. He knew starships in general, but not this one. So he really didn't know where they were going for SURE.

" But moving is better than just standing around and trying to figure it out, wouldn't you say? 'Specially with all those guards just waltzing around here. "

" Yeah I guess... "

Zeke mentally sighed again, relieved to know the human accepted that answer. After all, it was all he had. The sound of a staff striking the ground echoed through the hallway, and Zeke finally focused on what was in front of him. Three Novian's stood in front of him, all males, and pointed guns and tasers at the two. Each one held an elemental color to their hair: fire engine red, ocean blue and ever green._ ' Crap... ' _Zeke mentally grumbled. _' I guess that's what I get for listening to Mr. Bradley for too long. '_ In reality, Mr. Bradley had nothing to do with this. Zeke was merely speaking out of frustration.

* * *

_Fatch smirked widely as he jumped put of the range of a spear taser, landing on the grey haired Novian's head. As the man went to tase him, he LEPT off his head with ease and listened as the electricity zapped the stupid fool. He couldn't help at the aliens massive stupidity, feeling bad about the fact he was tased, but laughing because of how it happened. He couldn't help it. He found himself laughing when ever he managed to get a victory._

_The prince ceased his laughter, however, when he heard Jake's claws sliding against the ground. Turning, he found the werewolf had landed on all fours with a grenade in his mouth, having obviously caught it in the air, before the wolf boy ripping it from his mouth and tossed it back at the white haired Novian who threw it. As it exploded, the boys squinted their eyes, finding the Novian still alive and intact, but burnt, and he almost instantly fell flat on his face. Once again Fatch found himself laughing._

_Jake soon smiled himself, pouncing up onto his feet, his tail wagging profoundly. While his back was turned, he failed to notice a golden haired Novian woman point a gun at his head. Panicking and acting quickly, Fatch rushed forward and forced Jake to the ground right as the woman fired. Wasting no time, he pounced back up and kicked the gun right from the woman's hand before kicking her in the waist line, sending her back a great deal. Jake looked at the scene before smiling brightly at Fatch._

_" Thanks man. "_

_Fatch turned to him, smiling brightly himself._

_" Don't mention it. "_

_To be honest, it seemed as though the two made a really good team. Fatch liked fighting by his side, and each of them possessed a quality that strengthened the others weakness. They fought well together, and since they were both royalty, they could easily win in a battle of any kind._

_Wasting no more time thinking about this, Fatch dashed off to look for more Novian's to fight, Jake not far behind. They knew there really wasn't much they could do, as this whole thing was a fight between Zeke and his father, but at the very least they could keep the guards away from the red-head. By him some time. Besides, as Fatch had said before, he was really in the mood for a good fight right now, and this would satisfy that need. Then he could relax a bit more comfortably... without such a terrible need to fight._

* * *

" Traitor! "

The Novians hollered, causing Zeke to cringe in mental fear.

" What are you doing hanging around this miserable retch soldier?! "

Zeke had almost forgotten about this. How, he wasn't too sure. But a Novian had the ability to see through a fellow Novian's holographic disguise. They knew who he was, and if he wasn't careful, they'd tell Mr. Bradley. He took a battle stance, ready to punch them should they dare try to say what he was.

To his amazement, they didn't speak again. However, instead, they rushed forward and grabbed his arms, forcibly lifting him off the ground. On reflex Zeke squirmed with all his might, trying desperately to get out of their grasp. This struggling grew worse as he felt them beginning to poke at his backpack disguised L.S.S. If they hit the middle button, then his disguise would disappear, and Mr. Bradley would know... seriously though, why wasn't Mr. Bradley trying to help him get free right now? He still had his freaking human disguise on- for Flash sakes!

In a fit of fear, he grabbed a fistful of two of the Novian's hair (blue and green), launched his feet to the ground and threw them with full force into the wall. He reached back quickly and grabbed the red headed on by the antennae, swung him around a bit and launched him on top of his fellow fallen companions. Zeke panting a bit, honestly having missed such serious hands only combat. The only person here on earth he could spar with was Fatch, but the alien wasn't stupid. The vampire could EASILY mop the floor with him. What with superior speed, magic, and probably a slight advantage in strength.

But back to the point; Zeke smiled and briefly turned to Mr. Bradley, failing to notice the look of shock and mild horror on his face.

" Well that takes care of that. "

Zeke said proudly through his panting, turning and walking a bit down the hallway.

" Come on Mr. Bradley. We need to keep moving. "

It took the boy a moment, but when he didn't here the others footsteps, he froze in his tracks, turning around and finding the human in exactly the same spot. Confusion raked through his brain, trying to understand what could've been the problem. The boy turned to face him, his eyes practically BEGGING the human to give him an answer.

" What gives? "

He said with a shrug of his hands. Mr. Bradley simply stood there, looking at him with wide eyes. Slowly, after what seemed like an eternity, the human spoke. And what's was spoken chilled the boy to the bone.

" ... You're one of them...? "

* * *

_" ... You doing alright Thatch? "_

_Richard asked softly. Everyone had been silent for a while now, and Richard was almost afraid Thatch had frozen to death. The chances were extremely slim, but he couldn't help but be a little paranoid about it. _

_" ...Hngh... "_

_Was the only response he got out of the vampire. An attempt of speech, dimmed down due to such a massive exposure to the cold. If this kept up, permanent damage could occur. And that was the last thing Richard wanted to happen to his vampire friend. He knew what he had to do. However, the only problem was... he'd never managed to do it before, so the chances of doing it now were extremely slim. He had to focus..._

_He began to imagine the blindfold covering his eyes. The cloth was rough, and it smelled funny, indicating the alien who put it on him probably got it out of the trash. It was tight enough to block his sight, but loose enough that it didn't squish his glasses to his eyes. He felt the image of it appear in his mind- at least what he thought it looked like- and slowly he began to imagine it was moving off his head. And to his liking, he actually began to FEEL it's movement from his head. _

_Light hit his eyes full force once the cloth fell and he could finally take in his surroundings. He was in a strange room, that almost appeared to be an artificial plant room. There was actual patches of grass and plants, a tree in the far corner of the room. The walls were painted blue with white puffy clouds, and a sun sat in the upper opposite corner of the tree. Lowering his gaze a bit, he found the Novian girls: Mishelle, Melody and Paulina sitting tied to soft chairs, while he himself sat on a simple metal block. Taking one final look towards the left, he found Thatch frozen in his block of ice, actually laying on the ground in the process. ' If he stays like that any longer... ' Richard thought sadly, now glaring in determination. _

_He looked down at the ropes that bound his hands, trying to use his psychic abilities to untie them. However, he instantly got a sharp jolt of pain in his head. ' I used too much energy removing the blindfold... ' He thought bitterly. ' B-but I can't just give up! ' He mentally yelled, his hands balling into fists and shaking, gaining the girls attention. ' I'm not a whiny, helpless little kid! ' He couldn't see it, but strange bronze colored markings began to appear all around his body, and his eyes began to glow purely bronze. ' And I won't give up on my friend! ' _

_A sudden burst of pure bronze colored energy burst from his body, blinding everyone in the room, and blowing the ice that restrained Thatch to smithereens. Once it faded, Thatch tried to look to the best of his ability, as his body itself was still frozen from the massive exposure to the cold, only to gasp in surprise. Not ONLY was Richard free, but he was still glowing bronze, panting harshly from the massive use of energy. It wasn't long before Richard calmed down, the glow disappearing, and he genuinely looked confused when he saw Thatch out of his icy prison. _

_" Wh-what happened...? "_

_The human muttered, looking back and finding that even the ropes restraining the girls was gone. He looked back at Thatch, finding the vampires jaw slack now in shock. Yet no words came out. And Richard knew they didn't have time to waste. Now that they were free, they had to run. _

_" Melody, Mishelle. "_

_He asked softly, getting the twins to rush in front of him. _

_" Help Thatch. His legs must still be frozen. He can't walk. "_

_" Of course. "_

_With a swift motion, the twins hoisted him up, slinging his arms over their shoulders, keeping him lifted off the ground. Richard smiled as he saw Thatch blush, turning around and looking at the silver haired Novian queen. She appeared to be a little shaky as she stood, and the boy almost began to fear the worst. _

_" A-are you alright to walk miss? "_

_Paulina looked at him before smiling. _

_" I'm alright sweetie. Just a head rush. I was sitting for a bit to long. "_

_" Well, let me know if your feeling unwell, ok? "_

_" Of course sweetie. "_

_Richard nodded, turning towards the door. Now was the fun part... running for their lives whilst being chased by the guards. _

* * *

**This was MUCH better than my last chapter. Goodnight everyone! **


	7. Standing up

**I am in a pretty good mood today. I went to the zoo with my family, and it was fun. Hopefully my good mood will reflect in this chappie. Enjoy!**

* * *

_' No... ' _Zeke thought in a panic. He could feel his antennae flattening down greatly, a soft shake gripping his body. Needless to say, he was terrified. He could easily overpower this human, but he didn't want to hurt him. But if he didn't hurt him, the human would blab his existence._ ' N-no. Of all humans... why did this one have to figure out who I was...? '_ Slowly, he sighed. He couldn't look too weak around him. Should he hesitate or back down, the human would DESTROY him. The Novian glared up at the man, his hands fisting tightly.

" Yes. I am one of them. "

He said coldly.

" So what? I'm not working with them. I'm even helping you try to stop them. "

Graham looked down at this, seemingly contemplating something. But Zeke was never one to wait around. He let out a huff and turned around, his hair swishing greatly in the air.

" I can get around here without you. But if I do go alone, you should leave this ship. You don't know the first thing about my kind. I would hate to see you get killed... "

The man shuddered as he heard this. As much as he didn't want to team up with the alien, he knew the alien was right. He wouldn't last two minutes here alone, yet at the same time he didn't want to leave while these things were trying to destroy the earth. Besides... this little alien was right. If he were to do anything here, he'd need a guide. And this kid obviously knew what to do. Also, this kid- Zeke he believed- he was friends with Richard... and Richard was only friends with good creatures. Maybe he could trust this kid... but could he really just let him go...?

The kids right antenna twitched a bit, catching the creature catchers attention. Without any warning, Zeke turned to him and tackled him, pinning him to the wall. Graham was about to yell at him, when he saw a Novian woman with black hair pounce where they just stood with a sharp blade in her hand. Zeke soon let him go and leapt again, kicking the woman swiftly in the lower back, sending her skidding across the floor. Her head hit the wall harshly, knocking her out.

Graham could only stare at Zeke in shock, unable to believe the fact the child just helped him. And worse, it didn't come without a price. He didn't know how the alien didn't notice it, but there was a deep gash on his arm. A blue substance- which he assumed was alien blood- was flowing profoundly from the gash as well. The human cringed, reaching into one of his coat pockets and pulling out a roll of bandages. He grabbed the child's arm- causing the alien to flinch at the sudden action- and he began wrapping the roll around his cut.

Zeke blushed brightly before looking away, his antennae twitching behind him.

" Ehh... th-thank you sir... "

He said softly, getting a smile from the human.

" Why did you save me kid? "

" I-I'm not just gonna let you die... "

Graham sighed, ceasing his movement and looking off towards the left. His mind had been made up... he didn't have the heart to tear him down right now. Besides, right now, it had been made clear he needed the alien around. He hadn't even noticed that other one with the knife. Had Zeke not defended him, he surely would've been killed...

" ... What do you say... "

He began gently, getting a strange look from the alien.

" We go stop that guy... you know, the one with purple hair? "

Zeke smiled softly, raising an eye in question.

" Will you try to capture me later? "

" N-no. Not even when you come to hang out with Richard. "

The child smiled widely now, a slow grin working it's way onto his pale features, nodding softly.

" Sounds great sir. "

The two turned and walked down the hall, simply stepping over the fallen Novian woman.

" So how did you and Richard even meet, anyway? "

" Well, I crash landed in his yard in Twilight Town, and... "

* * *

_" Where are we? "_

_Jake asked softly, taking in his surroundings, slowly watching as his vampire companion neared a screen and a keyboard. This particular room was much more high-tech than the rest of the ship, containing large tubes, many wires and key boards. The one Fatch happened to be approaching was the only one with a screen above it. Slowly the werewolf followed the other, looking down at the vampires pale hands as they began to type away. Looking up, he realized Fatch was trying to hack into the system. Did the prince even know HOW to hack...?_

_A welcome screen appeared, along with many shades of purple flashing across the way._ ' I guess he knows how to hack... ' _Jake thought with a mental chuckle, squatting down and into a sitting position, looking up at the screen again. Fatch was now browsing around the folders, and Jake wasn't too sure what he was looking for. _

_A strange file appeared, and Jake assumed they were schematics of some kind. There was an oval machine there, which looked like a Novian L.S.S., and multiple parts around the oval shape showing what the advanced equipment was made of. And Jake couldn't understand any of it. _

_" Fatch, look at something else. "_

_He said jokingly. _

_" I feel like my brains gonna explode. "_

_Fatch chuckled at the other before closing the file. Clicking on another file, the two were immediately shocked at what was there. Not only were there plans to enslave the humans, and a great deal of creatures, but there was also some grim files and videos about Brady Supernova. _

_" Oh my Flash... "_

_Fatch gaped, almost going unheard by Jake. _

_" That can't right... "_

* * *

Finally the time came when Zeke and Mr. Bradley made it to the central control room, and Zeke was going to open the door. However, as he pulled the glove off his right hand and went to place it on the hand scanner, he froze, his hand closing slightly. He narrowed his eyes, his antennae flattening greatly. And it didn't take long before the human behind him noticed it either.

" Something wrong Zeke? "

Zeke turned and looked at the other sadly, his antennae now completely down and drooping completely.

" There's... there's something I need to tell you about the purple haired Novian... "

" What is it? "

" His name is Brady Supernova... and he's my father... "

Graham's eyes widened before he frowned, placing a hand on the child's shoulder.

" I-I'm sorry... "

" I-I know what I need to do. "

Zeke muttered, standing up straight with his shoulders cocked bravely.

" I just... haven't really faced him before. I-it's ok though. I can do this... "

Taking a sharp breath, the child slammed his hand onto the hand scanner, the door opening shortly after. Once it was open completely, the two rushed in, Zeke holding a gun he'd brought out from his L.S., and Mr. Bradley held his creature catching gun.

The purple haired Novian smirked, up crossing his leg and placing his other across the recently lowered one.

" I was wondering when you'd show up. "

He hissed, blinking slowly and tapping his skinny fingers on his metal chair.

" Nice to see you squirt. Are you really going through with this? You're gonna try to kill your own father? "

Zeke shuddered greatly, yet he glared further, refusing to faultier.

" You're going down you jerk! And I'm gonna be the one to do it! "

Brady chuckled, raising to his feet.

" Alright then. Give it your best shot. "

* * *

**I know, still not too good... I couldn't focus today. ^u^;**

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	8. 10 minute countdown

**As you all know, I'm bad at action scenes. So I hope this turns out alright.**

**P.S. There is a creepypasta reference in here. Tell me if you see it. ;)**

* * *

_Rapid footsteps echoed throughout the hallway, hurrying to the central control center. They had to get there before Zeke did something he'd regret..._

_A group of Novian's approached the duo, causing the two to groan before they took a fighting stance. They simply hoped this wouldn't take long. The didn't have much time..._

* * *

Zeke had one of his mechanical arms grab his gun, holding it in the air, deciding a fist fight was more appropriate for this. After all, it seemed Brady was unarmed. And Zeke wasn't about to fight dirty. It was strange that the man didn't simply summon a gun from his L.S.S., but Zeke didn't really care all that much. Just so long as he could put this monster in his place. This man had done so much wrong to his family, to his planet, and now this earth... damaging Mishelle's L.S.S. and making her act like a brat for 130,000 years, threatening to blow up planet Nov, and now threatening to take over earth... this man was going down... and Zeke was proud to be the one to do it.

Brady grinned widely, the gloss in his eyes dilating considerably, looking almost akin to a maniac. He pounded his fist into his open hand, tightening his once open hand over his fingers, cracking them in the process.

" Finally gonna take a swing at your old man, eh? "

He taunted, grinning wider when the child's eyes began to twitch.

" Shut up and fight me already! "

Zeke bellowed, suddenly rushing forward and attempted to slam a fist into the others chest. To his surprise, Brady dodged it with ease, grabbing a firm hold of the child's wrist and flinging him at the human, sending them both to the ground.

The two groaned, Zeke moving a bit to his hands and knees, getting himself off the humans gut, rubbing his head and eyeing his father. The man in question was glaring now, the sadistic grin still plastered to his face._ ' How can he move so fast? '_ Zeke thought with a slight growl._ ' I almost didn't even see him move... it was all a blur... ' _

Realizing he had no time to lose, he sprung to his feet and charged at the man once more. This time when his strike missed, he yanked his arm away from the mans grabbing zone and tried to launch his fist into his waist, only to see Brady rush away without any issue. Even worse, when he moved, all Zeke could make out was a purple blur. _' How can he move so fast?! '_ He mentally grumbled, landing on his feet and wiping around to face the other. Still Brady looked sadistic, crossing his arms over his chest.

" You've GOTTA be better than that kid. "

He taunted, his head tilting upwards a bit. Zeke hissed, growing infuriated by this taunting. But he now knew better than to simply charge in recklessly. If Brady was faster than him, he couldn't simply rely on his strength. He needed to be more strategic about this... maybe if Brady was fast, he lacked strength. _' If I am to land any hits, I need to wait until he tries to hit me... ' _He though calmly, his eyes settling into a glare. _' Military experience, don't fail me now! '_

Brady chuckled before running over at an unnatural speed, Zeke cringing a bit in preparation. As he approached, Zeke tilted a bit to the side and stuck his leg out, sending the older skidding across the floor. Thinking quickly, the child rushed over and attempted to punch him, only to have him move, and he sent his fist straight through the floor. Zeke gasped, tugging with all his might, only to realize he was completely stuck. This ship must've been made of a strong metal... it was a miracle he'd even managed to break through it...

Brady wasted no time in seizing this opportunity; he rushed over and kicked the child in the rib cage. Zeke grunted, closing his eyes tightly, trying to block out the kicks. Brady was apparently strong as well... it hurt immensely... and he was doing it continuously as well... to make things worse, Zeke could feel a warm liquid dripping from between his lips.

Suddenly Brady yelped, and when Zeke turned to look at where he fell, he found the older trapped beneath a net. Turning, he found Mr. Bradley holding up his creature catcher net gun. Zeke smiled brightly at this, continuing to struggle against the metal.

Unfortunately it didn't take long for Brady to pull out from the net. And he didn't seem too pleased about what the human did. He glared harshly at the human, reaching over and snagging the gun out of Zeke's mechanical hand. He began stalking closer with his punk-like antennae pinned back, a soft growling being heard. Graham backed up into the wall, dropping his weapon, looking terrified.

" You shouldn't have done that. "

Brady hissed coldly, holding the gun up towards the humans head. Zeke gasped and frantically tried to pull his arm free.

" And now you're gonna regret it. "

Graham clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to see the alien fire the gun. Soon, to his surprise, he heard the man before him shriek rather girlishly, sounding truly terrified. Opening his eyes, he found Zeke holding that purple spotted machine the older had on his back in his hands. Without warning, Zeke slammed the L.S.S. down on the ground, shattering it to pieces.

" NOOOO-! "

Brady yelled before breaking into laughter, head throwing back and his hands up as villains do in an evil laugh. And Zeke was truly perplexed by it. Why was he laughing like a freaking mad man? He just shattered his life support system!

" Ahhh- you freakin MORON! "

Brady bellowed, however something was different. His voice... his voice sounded cold and cruel and... demonic.

" And YOU'RE supposed to be the supernatural expert! Hah! Couldn't even tell your own father was POSSESSED! "

Before Zeke could even say anything, Brady let out one last scream- a demonic scream- and a black smoke escaped his mouth. As he hit the ground, Zeke immediately took in the reality of the situation. A demon... a demon just came out of Brady... only certain demons could possess people in a smoke form, but Zeke knew a lot about those particular demons.

The child quickly rushed to his fathers side, lifting his head up to look at him._ ' N-no... ' _He thought sadly. _' This can't be happening... '_

* * *

_**10 minutes**_

Brady slowly opened his eyes, the gloss in them widening and returning to a much more natural size. He seemed so... tired... and afraid. This fear was only natural for a Novian... the timer had clearly started...

" Z-Zeke... "

The man breathed, obviously feeling fatigued.

" I-is that really you...? "

" Yeah... "

Zeke choked, trying not to break down.

" It's me dad... "

" Wh-what's going on? "

The two looked over at Mr. Bradley, having almost forgotten he was even there. Zeke could feel his lips quiver into a sad frown, almost growing incapable of speech. Then again... anyone in his position would be the same way...

" Wh-when the L.S.S. on our backs is destroyed... "

The child tried to explain.

" A timer starts. Once it reaches zero... we die... "

" We're a powerful race, almost impossible to kill... "

Brady added, coughing a bit.

" Yet still so weak at the same time... "

**_9 minutes_**

" Dad, how long? "

Zeke asked, breaking the silence. Brady looked up at him sadly, almost looking like he was about to cry.

" ... Few weeks after you were born... "

Brady responded.

" I was on a walk, and a black smoke poured into every ounce of my body. Next thing I knew, I had no control. I was hurting you, your sister, your mother... I used the last of my willpower to send myself to this planet... "

" Dad... "

Zeke tried to speak out, but nothing could come out. He couldn't express his true feelings towards this matter...

**_8 minutes_**

" ... I kidnapped your human friend... "

Brady muttered.

" Your vampire friend too... and your sisters and mother as well... "

" Dad... "

" Heh... your mother... she probably hates my guts... "

The man chuckled sadly, folding his arms and covering his eyes with them.

" The most beautiful woman known to the Novian race... and she hates me... "

Zeke cringed, his heart simply going out to his father right now. He remembered his mom telling him stories about how she and dad met. How he was so shy yet sweet, and how he'd stop by and give her a bouquet of silver star flowers. How he was so nervous he night he purposed. How he seemed so thrilled when he heard they were going to have a son... him...

**_7 minutes_**

" ... I... I wanna hear about you, Zeke. "

Zeke was taken back by this, amazed by the fact his father was trying to bond with him in his time of dying. When they were pretty much out of time...

" W-well... I... I-I don't know what to say, I-I... "

" St-start with your hair... "

Brady suggested.

" When you were born it was grey... h-how did it turn crimson...? "

" W-well... mom tried getting me into potion making... "

Zeke began shakily.

" And Mishelle threw chemicals at my face. "

" Ooch. "

**_6 minutes_**

" I joined the war when I was 129,995 years old. "

Zeke spoke gently, as Brady's hearing was beginning to buzz as an effect from his L.S.S. shattering. His body was beginning to shut down...

" I caught on quickly. But one day, after I broke out of a prison, I got shot in the thigh saving a few lives... "

" Wh... who...? "

Brady breathed, his voice beginning to fade as well.

" Two Scorians. A mother and her child... that... was probably the only thing I am proud of during that time... "

**_5 minutes_**

Brady was breathing heavily, and he'd lost his ability to speak. The halfway mark was upon them, and the grief of the moment was getting to Zeke. He'd finally met his father... and now... thanks to him... he was dying. How would he explain this to his mother? How could he face his family after this? How could he even face himSELF after this?! Brady didn't deserve this... his family didn't deserve this kind of grief... especially not his mother... Zeke knew that despite everything Brady did to the family, his mother still loved him dearly. She only divorced him to protect her children...

**_4 minutes_**

Warm tears could be felt entering his eyes as he watched his fathers face turning blue. He knew the man was breathing fine- that wasn't why his face was turning blue. His face was turning blue because he was growing colder and colder by the minute. It wouldn't be long before his father passed... and it was in these moments that Zeke truly wished he had seen it...

That demon had been right before. He was supposed to be the supernatural expert... and yet he still failed to notice his fathers OBVIOUS possession. Had he noticed, he never would've smashed his life system. Had he noticed, he would've performed an exocism. Had he noticed... he would've never have fought him in the first place.

**_3 minutes_**

" ... Zeke. "

Graham said softly, watching the child's antenna twitch to the sound. Carefully he placed a hand on his shoulder, kneeling down beside him.

" How are you remaining so strong right now...? "

Zeke immediately understood what Graham meant. Why hadn't he cried... Zeke took a deep, shaky breath before simply responding.

" Crying is a sign of weakness... and I'm not going to cry during my fathers final moments... I... I want to make sure I don't dishonor him in his final moments... "

" ... You're a very strong kid Zeke. "

Mr. Bradley confirmed, bringing the child close. Zeke would've pushed him away during normal circumstances... but found he didn't have the will to do so now. He simply let the human rub his upper arm, letting the man attempt to give him comfort.

**_2 minutes_**

The metal door was suddenly RIPPED from it's hinges, shocking the human and child into looking up and at many familiar faces. Richard, Thatch, Mishelle, Melody, his mother Paulina, Fatch and Jake. But the one who really stood out was Fatch, who had been the one to rip the door from it's hinges, and he bore a panicked expression.

" Zeke! Don't-! "

Fatch began, before taking in the atmosphere. His shoulders drooped, and he looked almost defeated.

" D*** it... I was too late... "

Looking towards the left, eyes falling onto the shattered remains of Brady's life support system, his eyes soon regained there positivity, and he snapped his fingers, rushing over to the rubble.

" There's still a chance-! "

" Wh-Wh-what?! "

Zeke cried, springing to his feet, throwing his arms out in exasperation.

" Fatch, it's totally DESTROYED! There's NOTHING you can do! "

" Don't underestimate me Zeke. "

Fatch taunted playfully, already hooking up some of the wires.

" I just so happened to see the schematics to this thing before coming in here. I can do this. "

**_1 minute_**

Everyone, especially Zeke, watched on in utter nervousness as Fatch worked, his speedy hands and knowledge of the device not failing in amazing anyone. Zeke was by far the most amazed, as even HE didn't know how to fix a life system, and he had one himself. Or even how Fatch was fixing it when it had been shattered into a kazillion pieces.

Then he remembered that some vampires had a special venom tucked away in their fangs- he believed- that sort of acted like an acid. That's probably what Fatch was using to melt the pieces back together! But how did he know where all the wires went...?

**_10_**

Fatch was putting on the final touches at this point, nearing completion.

**_9 _**

He placed down a purple dot to the top left corner.

**_8 _**

Followed by the top right corner.

**_7_**

The bottom left corner was next. Zeke was getting anxious.

**_6_**

The bottom right followed shortly after.

**_5 _**

Finally the center dot was placed.

**_4_**

The buttons lit up briefly, indicating the L.S.S. had regained it's power.

**_3_**

Fatch sprung to his feet, rushing over to Brady. Zeke shock vigorously, crossing his fingers.

**_2 _**

Fatch forced Brady to sit up, lining up the device to the two small outlet-like holes on the mans back.

**_1_**

Finally wires shot from both Brady's back and the L.S.S., connecting the man to his device once more. A small noise sounded. It was like when you open up windows and it made a pinging noise... Fatch smiled, about to announce his victory (he was stressed, and felt a need to say it despite it being unnecessary), when Zeke called out:

" GET BACK! "

The vampire scooted back right in time, as Brady was soon engulfed in what seemed like electricity from the device. The purple haired man slumpt to the ground, a single eye open in a harsh glare.

" Darn it- that hurt! "

He yelled, soon sitting on his knees and dusting himself off.

" I hate that freakin' zap therapy! Who the hell invented it anyway?! "

" Dad! "

Zeke cried, shocking everyone (mostly Brady) by tackling the man to the ground with a hug.

" You're alive! Oh my Flash, you're really alive! "

The child turned to Fatch, smiling as tears began to fill his eyes.

" Oh Fatch, thank you! I'm sorry I doubted you! You're the best! "

" Well... "

Fatch said smugly, closing his eyes and shrugging with his arms out.

" Yeah. "

The room erupted in laughter, no body wanting the moment to end yet. They were simply relieved Brady was still alive...

* * *

**I struggled a bit with the timer... was it to much, or did it make the moment more dramatic? :3**

**Thanks for reading, as always! **


	9. Explanations, and a second chance

**Final chapter. I'll try to explain things as much as possible. Enjoy!**

* * *

Zeke happily held his fathers hand as they walked out of the starship, even happier to find there wasn't a crowd of people waiting to capture them outside. But there were a few CREATURES waiting outside for them. Casper's group, Thatch's gang, Loreli, Amber, Lexi and Leah. Three of the previously mentioned girls (Loreli, Amber and Leah) and Mantha immediately rushed forward and locked a few of the boys into a tight hug. Loreli hugged her brother Jake, Amber hugged Fatch (causing the prince to blush horribly), Leah hugged HER brother Richard, and Mantha actually stopped herself when she saw Zeke with Brady. Obviously she was wondering why Zeke was leading the enemy outside by holding his hand. After all, Brady HAD tried to capture her... heh... she probably wouldn't be letting THAT go anytime soon...

Mantha actually went to ask him about it, but Zeke held up a hand to silence her. He had long sense anticipated questions about what had happened to Brady. But he was going to answer them back at Scare School, where everybody was in one spot. That way he wouldn't have to explain it a kazillion and one times. He knew the zombie would understand...

Brady suddenly stopped walking and turned to face the starships behind him. The man gave a few antenna signals, something only highly skilled Novian's were capable of doing, and the ships lifted from the ground, putting up a cloaking device. Something of which Novian's could see right passed while others could not. So only the five aliens could watch them leave, each individual Novian filling with a different form of relief as they left.

Soon Zeke found that no one could stay here much longer. Not without getting spotted at least. He pressed the center button of his L.S.S., causing his holographic disguise to return and take over. His mother and sisters did the same, and Zeke found his sisters disguises only differed slightly from their normal Novian appearance. Their hair and clothes didn't change, but they of course had five fingers, their antennae disappeared, they both had blue eyes, and their human ears held many piercings. Zeke smiled a bit and watched as his dad finally activated his own hologram. Brady's clothes didn't change at all, but he of course had five fingers now, his antennae were gone, his hair was a midnight black shade, and his eyes were normal human purple irises. His ears also still held many hoops, akin to his Novian antennae. And Zeke couldn't help but smile upon seeing it.

The group finally started moving again, but they didn't head straight to Casper's uncle's manor to get aboard the pirate ship. No, they had to make a quick stop at Mr. Bradley's house so he, Richard and Leah could be dropped off. To be honest, Zeke was still a little unsure about Mr. Bradley right now. Was that truce on the starship only temporary? Would the human try to capture him now? Or would he forbid him to ever visit Richard again? The human WAS harboring an angel, but that was considerably different. Angels were pure and honest beings who DON'T terrorize humans. That, and this angel just so happened to be Richard's sister. Graham couldn't just kick her out. Not unless he wanted Richard to hate him for the rest of his life, that is.

The house came into view, and the three who lived there approached the door. Graham placed a hand on the children's shoulders, indicating he wanted them to go inside, before turning to face the alien child. Zeke gulped, preparing himself for the lecture. The man knelt down in front of him, as they considerably differed in height, and looked at the boy seriously.

" Have you ever considered taking over this planet Zeke? "

Graham asked softly. Now, from behind him Zeke could hear Mantha growling, signaling she didn't like how the human was talking to him. But Zeke brushed it off for now. After all, it was a simple, honest question. Zeke straightened himself out, looking the human in the eyes, and answered him simply.

" No sir. "

The human seemed content with this answer, looking back at the creatures behind them.

" And have your friends ever considered overpowering mankind? "

Once again Zeke could hear growling, but this time it was from Fatch AND Mantha. But Fatch was almost expected, as he despised humans. But he knew the prince was smart enough not to say anything. Heck if the vampire was smart enough to fix a shattered life system, then he KNEW the vampire was smart enough to hold his tongue. Zeke simply blinked to the question, once again simply saying his answer.

" No sir. "

" You're all... so nice... "

Graham muttered, looking back and forth between each individual creature and alien, his eyes soon falling upon Zeke once again.

" And so brave... I can see why Richard defends you... "

" Admittedly there ARE a few bad aliens and creatures out there, Mr. Bradley. "

Zeke explained, trying to remain respectful.

" And yes, they probably need to be stopped. But I assure you, each and every person standing before you is NOT the case. "

The humans eyes lit up in a sparkle, and Zeke knew he'd broken through. Graham began eyeing the ground, obviously deep in thought before he looked back up, smiling sincerely.

" Fine. "

He said firmly.

" I've made up my mind. You are all free to come here anytime you want. Ah- w-within reason of course. "

The children behind them cheered loudly, obviously happy to not have to worry about being captured anymore, while Zeke simply wore a content smile, reaching over and shaking the mans hand. This... this was a good outcome. He'd still be able to visit Richard, and now he didn't have to hide. This was all he ever really wanted.

* * *

_As the children walked, Jake couldn't help but remember the way Fatch had hacked into an alien computer. A regular computer was one thing, but an ALIEN computer? How had the prince managed that?! Slowly the werewolf prince turned and looked at Fatch, the vampire in question wearing a content look on his face. Like after all that had happened, he was just... happy._

_Jake couldn't take it. He looked right at Fatch and tapped his shoulder, easily gaining his attention._

_" Hey Fatch? How did you manage to hack into that Novian computer? "_

_He asked softly, amazed when Fatch began to snicker._

_" I've always been good when it comes to technology and I have a photographic memory."_

_Fatch explained simply._

_" And I used to hack into some school computers when I was little to add to some of the bullies occasional suspensions. "_

_Jake laughed at hearing this. Even when Fatch was being bullied blue he found a way to get his revenge. Even if he wasn't as violent... still, Jake had no idea how Fatch grew to know how to hack an alien computer. Jake opened his mouth as if to ask, but Fatch raised a hand to silence him, speaking again._

_" Before you ask, "_

_He said with a chuckle._

_" I sometimes like to test my abilities and back into Zeke's laptop. That's how I could hack into the computer on the ship. "_

_" I KNEW it! "_

_Zeke suddenly yelped, rushing forward and pointing at the vampire prince, everyone looking in shock. _

_" I KNEW someone was hacking into my laptop! NOT cool! "_

_Fatch simply laughed at the red head before walking on, causing the others to laugh as well._

* * *

Brady gulped, his heart pounding in his chest, looking at his ex wife Paulina with pleading eyes. They were all back in Scare School, and he was preparing to tell everyone of the day of his possession. But it was also worrying him greatly... demons weren't known on their planet... the only Novian who knew about them was Zeke... but would Paulina believe him after everything he'd done to the family...?

The man swallowed again, his throat unusually dry right now. He was so nervous... he even felt a bit sick to his stomach in fear. He didn't want to lose her... more than he'd already lost her...

" ... I... um... "

He muttered, his hooped antennae falling greatly.

" I guess... I'll start from the beginning... it was about 2 weeks after Zeke was born... "

* * *

_Brady smiled nervously as his newborn son, Zeke, grabbed the scythe part of his antenna and put it in his mouth. The man shuddered at the feel, yet he didn't have the heart to pull the child away. Instead, he hugged the child closer and began to carry him to his room, carefully stroking his fuzzy grey hair as he walked. _

_He was so happy to finally have a son. Don't get the wrong idea, he loved his daughters dearly. But the man and his wife Paulina had been wanting a son for so long now. And now they'd been blessed with a very healthy baby boy. And he was cute too. Brady could tell he'd be popular as he aged. as they reached the bed room, decorated with silver walls and light gray carpeting. Carefully the man laid the child down, lightly tugging his antenna away from the baby. Zeke looked up at him, his cute grey eyes sparkling before becoming watery. _

_" Aw, please don't cry kiddo. "_

_Brady said softly, pulling a pacifier from his L.S., and carefully put it in the child's mouth. Zeke's eyes grew wide before closing sweetly, falling asleep rather quickly. The man smiled brightly before creeping out of the room and heading back to the living room. He leapt over the couch and landed on his left side, sighing in content. Everything was perfect for him. Beautiful wife, great kids... it was perfect. _

_But of course, as fate would have it, nothing good lasts forever. As Brady was fading in and out of consciousness, he saw a strange black smoke in the corner of the room. He immediately sat up, assuming it was a fire, amazed to find it was just smoke. Raising an eye, he got to his feet and attempted to blow it away, when it suddenly surrounded him, completely engulfing his body. The next thing he knew... he couldn't control his body..._

* * *

" Possession... "

Zeke said softly, looking at his mother as seriously as he could.

" Mom, it's a real thing. Please, believe him. "

" It's a real thing mrs Supernova. "

Lexi suddenly added, looking at her sweetly.

" As a demon myself, I know what possession can do to people. "

Paulina sighed, resting her head in her hand, looking off to the side. Brady gulped again, shuddering unbearably. She wouldn't forgive him for this... he just knew it... he hung his head low; he'd known this was a long shot. He'd never be able to spend time with his children again... he'd long since lost the love of his life... this couldn't get any worse.

" ... Brady. "

The woman said softly, causing Brady to look up in anticipation.

" Y-yes...? "

" I don't think I can completely forgive what you've done to this family... "

The mans heart sank even further, his antennae now incapable to stand up.

" But I understand your options are limited...being possessed for so long... I guess... I guess I can give you another shot. "

Brady sat up straight, looking completely amazed before hopping up on the table and locking the woman into a hug. A lot of the girls could be heard saying aww, and it just warmed the mans heart even more.

He felt his antenna perk up, picking up on a conversation between his son and the zombie girl. Mantha, he believed.

" So Zeke. "

She said smugly.

" How's it feel to have your dad back? "

" Strange... "

Zeke mumbled before sounding cheerful.

" But it also feels incredible! "

_' Things... are gonna be perfect. ' _Brady thought happily. _' I just know it... '_

* * *

**Done. Hopefully this didn't turn out bad, I fell asleep half way through. Not sure why though... ^_^"**


End file.
